The present invention relates to bed covers for pickup trucks and in particular bed covers that foldup while allowing for rear visibility from the truck cab.
Removable tonneau covers are commonly used to cover the beds of pickup trucks in order to keep items stored in the bed covered from the elements and out of sight. To carry larger items that will extend up out of the bed, many tonneau covers are partially or completely removable by rolling or folding the cover to expose part of the bed. Complete removal can be cumbersome and require finding somewhere to store the cover. Partial removal, whether rolled or folded, results in part of the bed still being covered by the cover, thus still limiting full access to the bed somewhat. Moreover, there are some advantages with a hard cover that folds over a soft cover that rolls-up, but the hard cover will tend to block more access to the bed when folded than the soft cover when rolled. In order to overcome this limitation to access of the bed, some hard tonneau covers may be folded up vertically behind the vehicle cab, at the front of the bed. However, this blocks the rear view of the pickup truck driver.